


Without a festive spirit

by NoonoosKitchen



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Bonding, Friendship, Sojiro humours his adopted kids, the Easter eggs from hell..., there are some Yusuke/P5 protag crumbs too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:53:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23531902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoonoosKitchen/pseuds/NoonoosKitchen
Summary: Futaba keeps fishing Easter eggs in Animal Crossing and it’s driving her mad. Yusuke does his best to cheer her up.
Relationships: Kitagawa Yusuke & Sakura Futaba
Comments: 8
Kudos: 38





	Without a festive spirit

They train is quite crowded for being a Tuesday afternoon, but Yusuke still gets inside and squeezes himself between the commuters as best he can. The uncomfortable ride makes it last longer than usual, so when the Yongen-Jaya‘s stop is finally announced the artist lets out an audible sigh. Once he exits the train, he rearranges his clothes and makes his way to the unpopular alleyway café.

The Kosei student has made a habit of spending most of his afternoons in the establishment instead of in the lonely Shibuya station; even if Akira’s not there to be with him, Sojiro and the calm atmosphere of the coffee shop will keep him company. 

Today seems to be one of those days, since the only person inside the building is the owner himself.

“Hey kid,” the older man greets, taking a drag of his cigarette. “Sorry, that troublemaker’s out today, but Futaba’s upstairs playing some games,” he comments, turning around to pick Yusuke’s favourite beans up and start making him a coffee.

“I see, that is quite all right. Thank you for allowing me into your business once more.”

Sojiro replies with a small laugh and dismisses him with a wave of the hand, telling him to go upstairs. Yusuke takes the creaky stairs up and arrives to the dusty attic, seeing the small figure of the thieves’ hacker laying on the bed, eyes trained on her handheld console.

“Good afternoon,” he greets, walking to the couch.

Futaba doesn’t respond, but he doesn’t pay it any mind; he knows very well how one can get lost in their passion and sever all connections with the real world.

All his supplies out in display, Yusuke picks his sketchbook up and stares at the blank page, thinking on what to draw. As an idea is about to pop into his mind, a poorly muffled curse snaps his concentration.

“Ugh, another one!?!”

He takes his eyes up and looks at the girl, who’s frowning at the screen. No more sound comes from her, so he goes back to his work.

“Uuuugggggggggghhhhhhh!”

Startled once more, he decides to ask her directly, since he won’t be able to concentrate with the noise. “Futaba, is something the matter?”

The room stays silent.

“Futaba?” he calls again, tilting his head.

“Huh? What?” she finally says, looking at him confused.

“You seem quite distressed. What’s bothering you?”

“The freaking Easter eggs!!” she yelps as she grips her device with force.

“... Eggs,” Yusuke says, not understanding what she’s referring to. 

“Yeah, they’re everywhere! I tried to ignore it, but this is getting ridiculous. And I have a fishing tournament this Saturday, how am I supposed to win when all I catch are eggs?!?!?”

“.... Eggs,” Yusuke repeats, standing up to go see for himself.

“YEAH!! Look!!” she turns the screen to practically shove it into the artist’s face, showing him an inventory full of different types of eggs. 

“Ah, painted Easter eggs. This reminds me of how in some countries they paint their own eggs to celebrate the festivity. It sounds like a rather fun activity.”

“No, it sounds horrible, I hate eggs. I don’t want to see more eggs. I won’t eat eggs ever again.”

“Mmh… painting eggs…” Yusuke mutters to himself, fingers pinching his chin in a pensive pose, “Eggs… that would be an interesting surface…”

Futaba raises an eyebrow. “You want to paint eggs now?”

“Well, my inspiration is pulling me in that direction, so they only thing I can do is follow it. Would you like to join me?”

Futaba eyes the game for a moment, considering the offer.

“... I think I need a break. Ok Inari, lead the way!!”

“Splendid,” he smiles, pleased, and heads for the stairs. ”Let us go gather the necessary materials.”

Both go down the café proper and greet Sojiro, who’s placing a cup of coffee on the counter.

“Right in time, here’s your coffee kid,” his eyes grow wide when he notices Futaba’s there too, whose petite frame was hidden behind the taller boy. “Got some plans?”

“Yes, we want to paint some Easter eggs,” replies Yusuke, taking a seat on the counter and taking his coffee. “We just needs the eggs per se and some paints.”

“Paint? Why don’t we use yours?” asks Futaba.

The artist stays quiet for a few seconds before setting the cup down. “My paints are quite exquisite, just like their price, and as much as I’m excited to bark in this artistic experiment, I don’t want to sacrifice them for that.”

“Fair enough… Come on drink your coffee and let’s go!!” she rushes him, grabbing him by the arm and shaking it. “By the way… Do you have money?”

Yusuke looks up from his cup and eyes her, blinking a few times.

“Of course…” she mumbles with a grimace.

Sojiro watches the scene unfold and, after letting out a small sigh, takes a few bills of his wallet.

“Here, go get it.”

Yusuke’s eyes grow wide. “Ah, no, I couldn’t possibly-”

“THANKS SOJIRO!!” Futaba takes them with a big smile and goes to the door.

“Futaba!” the boy says, voice stern.

“It’s fiiiinneeeee, let’s go!!”

A bit reluctant, Yusuke finishes his coffee in a big gulp and follows after her. It doesn’t take long for them to find a pack of a dozen eggs, some kid-safe paints and art supplies, and with the spare change they also grab a few snacks. Back at Leblanc, they gather in the small kitchenette and get to work.

First, they puncture a small hole at the top and bottom of each egg to then blow through them, making both the whites and the yolk exit. Once they’re properly clean, they stick a wooden skewer on the bottom hole and sit on one of the booths, popping open the paints.

“Mmh…” Yusuke squints his eyes, intently gluing them on the cream coloured shell, examining it with care as he decides on what to paint.

As for Futaba, she’s gone directly to the black colour and has started plastering it all over the egg, leaving a few spots white and a long yellow line. Once Yusuke settled on his theme, he looks at his friend’s piece.

“May I ask… what is that supposed to be?”

“Mona! Can’t you see?”

“Ah, yes, now that you mention it…”

“I... want to paint one for everyone,” she says in a low voice, a faint blush appearing on her cheeks.

Yusuke’s lips curve into a smile at the image. “Very thoughtful of you, I can’t wait to see the end result.”

They fall into comfortable silence, each working on their own eggs. About 30 minutes pass before Yusuke puts down his tools, eyeing the row of eggs painted with whimsical colours and shapes in front of him.

“I am done.”

“Already!? You’re too fast! I still have three left…”

He moves his eyes and sees Morgana, Ryuji, and Makoto’s colour schemes in Futaba’s eggs. Even if the paint is splattered a bit sloppily in all of them, the sentiment is there.

Yusuke watches as she works, noticing she’s currently painting Akira’s egg. His eyebrows furrowing a bit when he takes in the details. 

“You did Akira’s hair wrong,” he says, lips pressed into a thin line.

“Huh? Really?” she looks at the egg from different angles. “It looks pretty good to me.”

“No, it is completely wrong. The strands on his nape always face outwards, but you made them sideways. And his glasses are more round, you made them too square.”

“Uuhh…” Futaba stares at him in mild stupor, not knowing how to respond. 

“Trust me, I have drawn them many times, I know what I’m talking about. Please allow me.”

Without asking for permission, he takes the egg and begins re-drawing some precise and straight lines that clearly stand out against the scattered colours.

“There,” he says setting it down, pleased with his work.

“Ooohh it looks so nice now! Hey, do that to the rest too while I finish Haru and Ann.”

“As you wish.”

Silence fills the room once more, only small comments exchanged between them as they completely focus on the final details of the eggs.

“Let’s give them to the rest when we have our next meeting!”

“Yes, it will be a nice gift.”

Small laughs begin to filter through their conversation when Futaba decides to change her eggshell canvas for Yusuke’s knuckles, starting to messily paint the hands, and the artist takes revenge painting her too, quickly adding a brush of yellow to her nose.

Sojiro smiles too seeing them happily giggling and playing, deciding to go prepare some curry for dinner. 

**Author's Note:**

> Stay strong everybody, the eggs of evil will leave us soon.
> 
> Thanks for reading <3
> 
> [ twitter ](http://twitter.com/nature_check)


End file.
